Sword Art Online III Arc 6 : Yui
by starck29
Summary: Quelques mois après la mort de Yuuki, Kirito et Sinon se voient contraints de replonger dans le monde GGO pour participer au BoB 4. Mais quelque chose se trame entre les deux mondes, quelque chose qui n'est pas anodin. Mais pour cela faut-il seulement se souvenir de la pièce en trop sur les énigmes de chaque puzzle. Car après tout, c'est comme ça que l'on résoult le dernier puzzle.
1. La nouvelle joueuse

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Tout d'abord, je teins à m'excuser pour le retard de début de publication par apport à ce que j'avais annoncé et aussi le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de fanfic sur code geass tout de suite. Il faut que je la retravaille donc elle sera là dés que j'aurais fini celle sur Fire emblem. Désolé pour ceux qui sont déçus mais dites que c'est un mal pour un bien. Je préfère la retravailler pour vous donner quelque chose d'une meilleure qualité. Je suis néanmoins toujours à la recherche d'un beta-reader pour cette fic. Maintenant que ceci est dit, revenons à SAO. Cette fic se passe après la saison de l'animé donc attention spoilers. Il y a deux arcs, de respectivement 8 et 18 épisodes ( pourquoi épisodes et pas chapitres ? aucune idée ). Je remercie ma beta-readeuse : Ayanomenella. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs à aller voir ces fics sur professeur Layton, elles sont juste excellentes. Je publierai un ou deux chapitres par semaine en fonction du nombre que j'ai en avance. Les suivants sotn plus long que celui je vous rassure. Bref, après ce pavé monstrueux, bonne lecture ! Et laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir.  
_

 **Épisode 1 : La nouvelle joueuse**

« Tu es sure que le groupe de chasse sera à l'heure ?

-Oui, ils seront à l'heure et sans minigun cette fois. Il faut juste que notre sniper fasse le boulot.

-Je le ferai, répondis-je. Je liquide les armes à feu et vous les blasters.

-Reste ici à couvert alors, et nous on bouge ! »

Un gros groupe de chasse se dirige vers la ville en ruine. Une occasion en or pour une escouade de PK comme nous. Mon fusil face à moi et mon épée à la ceinture, j'attendais de voir le blanc de leurs yeux dans ma lunette. Une fois ce groupe abattu, je pourrai enfin m'acheter une arme rivalisant avec la sienne. Je gagnerai ce tournoi, je le jure. Un œil sur la lunette, viser, puis tirer. Un simple geste pour les faucher. Rien de comparable à cette autre époque. Je repoussai une mèche de mes cheveux, puis j'actionnai la détente.

Une petite heure plus tard, ce qui devait-être une embuscade s'était transformé en boucherie, comme autrefois. Le groupe de chasse résistait mais Yamikaze avait rejoins la partie. J'ai quitté ma position pour aller me positionner dans la tour de la ville. Je ne peux même pas viser ce type. Il est beaucoup trop rapide. Je me demande comment Sinon a bien put faire. Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir un joueur avancer derrière-moi. Je dégainai mon épée et je lui transperçai le corps.

Le combat dura encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le dernier membre du groupe de chasse ne soit éliminé. Yamikaze préféra quitter le terrain au lieu de nous affronter tout les six. Nous nous retrouvâmes quelques jours plus tard pour une autre mission. Dyne me demanda : « Quel est ton nom ? Tu débarques comme ça et tu fais 15 (quinze) morts à ton premier raid.

-Lightning .»


	2. Le nouveau compte

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier noour pour avoir follow cette fic. Je tiens aussi à vous demander d'être indulgents sur cette fic étant donné que je suis sans nouvelles d'Ayanomenella, ma beta, depuis près de 2 semaines. Elle n'a donc pas put corriger cet épisode. Aussi, le tome de d'AM arrivera probablement le week-end prochain, désolé pour le retard. Je vous laisse maintenant avec cet épisode qui pose des questions et des réponses.  
_

 ** _RàR : noour : Bonne déduction. Mais SAO ou ALO ?_**

 **Épisode 1 : Le nouveau compte**

Un coup à gauche, un autre à droite. Je roulai sur le côté pour esquiver sa hache et un dernier dans la jambe. Enfin … la quête de Noël est enfin terminée. Voilà près de 9 mois que cette histoire s'est terminée. Et même si j'en pleurs encore parfois, je comprend mieux Kirito, je comprend pourquoi il est devenu un solitaire, un loup.

Je retrouvai Leafa dans notre maison au vingt-deuxième palier. Elle me demanda : « Alors ? Tu en penses quoi de ton nouveau perso ?

-Il n'est pas si nouveau que ça Leafa, c'est juste que je ne l'ai presque jamais utilisé, pour répondre à ta question, il est rapide c'est sur, mais je n'ai pas encore la bonne arme

-En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de grand frère lorsqu'il le verra, j'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je, le tournoi ne durera que quelques jours comme la dernière fois

-Je le sais bien … si il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois ?

-Tu ne lui as rien dit au moins ? demandai-je

-Mais non Asuna, voyons, je ne vais pas le lui dire

-Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun problème Leafa, je ne penses pas que tu doi …»

Je vis l'icône de la messagerie interne s'activer. C'était un message de Klein, il disait : « On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel dans une heure, viens seule c'est important »

Je retrouvai Klein dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin d'Agil, notre lieu de « rendez-vous » habituel. La dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé d'y venir, c'était pour mon intégration officielle chez les sleeping knight, juste après la mort de Yuuki.

Il arrive quelques minutes après moi et me demanda : « Est-ce qu'il sait ?

-Non, je ne lui ai rien dit Klein

-Merci Asuna, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé mais je ne désespère pas

-Tu ne m'as pas demandée de venir juste pour ça Klein ? demandai-je

-Non en effet, me dit-il d'un air sombre, est-ce que tu te souviens de la conquête du cinquante-sixième palier ?

-Je n'y était pas je te rappelle, je traquai un fantôme, j'étais juste là pour la réunion stratégique

-Bingo, tu te souviens probablement du manège de Kirito ce jour-là, concernant les PNJ

-Oui en effet, pourquoi ?

-Kirito a réagi bizarrement aujourd'hui, face à un PNJ en particulier »


	3. Retour à GGO

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Encore désolé pour les fautes mais Aya étant dans l'incapacité de continuer à me corriger, je n'ai plus de beta-readeur. J'attend une réponse d'une potentielle beta-readeuse mais en attendant, je suis obligé de publier sans les corrections. Je vous laisse avec un chapitre rageant pour certains je pense, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Épisode 3 : Retour à GGO**

Sinon est venu me voir aujourd'hui chez moi, dans le monde réel durant l'après-midi. Sugu était à son cours de kendo. Nous nous étions installés dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien lorsqu'elle me dit : « Tu es probablement au courant que le BoB 4 va bientôt commencer n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai entendu parler Sinon, répondis-je, mais quel lien avec moi ?

-Le champion en titre, où en l'occurrence les champions, est inscrit d'office aux éliminatoires

-C'est reparti pour un tour, c'est ça ?

-T'as tout compris Kirito, en plus je n'ai toujours pas eu mon duel

-Tu l'auras Sinon, mais ce sera ma victoire, pas la tienne »

Sugu rentra en fin d'après-midi et Sinon partit quelques minutes après mon arrivée. Après avoir que nous ayons dîné, Sugu me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe grand frère ?

-Je vais devoir quitter ALO quelques jours Sugu, le BoB 4 commence dans deux jours et il faudra que je sois prêt le moment venu

-Mais tu reviendras après n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle

-Tout de suite après Sugu, et puis il y a une certaine snipeuse sur qui je n'ai toujours pas prit ma revanche

-Reviens vite Kazuto »

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais plongé une deuxième fois dans ce jeu. Les trois premiers combats de la phase éliminatoire furent une partie de plaisir. C'est bien l'avantage d'avoir un compte converti. Depuis la dernière fois, les vorpal swords ont été améliorés. Je crois que la taille de la lame peut maintenant être modulable tout comme la garde. Mon quatrième combat m'opposa à Muskeeter X, une snipeuse que j'avais déjà éliminé lors du BoB 3, dans le stade de la ville abandonnée. Ce combat fut d'un tout autre niveau. Le combat se finit au pistolet, son Mauser a bien failli avoir raison de moi. Sinon est dans une autre poule que moi. C'est fait exprès afin d'éviter que les deux champions ne s'affronte avant la bataille royale. Mon dernier combat se passa dans des ruines mayas. J'esquivai un premier tir qui m'arracha juste quelques cheveux mais un deuxième me toucha en pleine tête. Un autre sniper que Sinon venait tout juste de m'éliminer en final des phases éliminatoires. Un autre sniper …


	4. Interlude

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Je profite d'un petit mieux dans ma maladie pour vous poster un nouvel épisode. Toujours pas de corrections malheureusement, encore désolé. Ce chapitre voit l'apparition d'un personnage du jeu SAO the lost song comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans l'épisode 1 il me semble. Il y aura normalement aucun spoil à part peut-être deux tout petit dont un dans cet épisode et l'autre dans le 26. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture !_

 **Épisode 4 : Interlude**

 _Retrouve-moi dans la vieille ville ce soir._

 _Tu te souviens de moi, Kirito_

J'ai retrouvé un papier coincé dans l'étui de mon pistolet peu après ma défaite. Pourquoi tout mène toujours là-bas ? L'endroit où Lightning est apparue pour la première fois, le lieu où j'ai sauvé Sinon de Death Gun et celui où cette même Sinon s'est forgée sa propre légende en éliminant Béhémoth. J'arrivai au stade lorsqu'un tir me toucha à l'épaule. Encore un des ses maudits snipers ! Je fis un pas sur le côté et plusieurs balles furent tirés dans ma direction. Trop rapide pour un sniper cette fois. Ils sont deux ? Je dégainai mon épée juste à temps pour éviter une balle paralysante venant de la direction opposée. Puis encore une autre balle venant d'une quatrième direction. Je pris la décision de me cacher dans les gradins le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'eus à peine le temps de m'accroupir entre deux rangés de gradins que quelqu'un me tira deux balles dans l'épaule gauche. Je me retournai pour voir et mon agresseur et j'esquivai deux autres balles tirés par des pistolet à silex il me semble. Sinon aurait put facilement me le confirmer. Je la reconnut alors. Elle avait gardé ses oreilles de fée et ces cheveux rouges. Elle avait échangé sa jupe contre une longue robe très simple avec un manteau noir par dessus. Elle avait toujours les même yeux couleur ambre et ses longues robes, cachés par sa tenue. Rain, tu n'as pas changé. Je vis aussi un pistolet accroché à l'un des sièges avec ce qui ressemblait à un détecteur … de mouvement ? Espèce de petite maligne Rain, tu as conçu un véritable piège en installant des dizaines d'armes avec des détecteurs de mouvement autour du stade. Je la rejoignis au sommet du stade et elle me demanda : « Je t'ai manquée ?

-Tu me laisseras en vie si je te dit oui ?

-Aucune chance

-Alors non Rain, tu ne m'as absolument pas manquée. Pourquoi ce piège ?

-Tu avais besoin d'un petit remontant après ta défaite et comme tu ne comptais pas revenir au bar ou je travaille

-Tu n'avais pas arrêtée les VRMMO ?

-Si mais j'ai quelques soucis d'argent, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Me battre, répondit la guerrière »

Je la vis sortir un couteau de sa botte et me sauter dessus. Elle avait rangé ses deux pistolets. Elle envoya valser ma vorpal sword et je lui tirait une balle dans l'abdomen avec mon pistolet avant de partir récupérer mon épée et de me prendre une balle supplémentaire dans l'épaule. Le combat dura encore une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne capitule finalement.


	5. Yuuki

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Un chapitre plus court que les autres mais l'un des plus importants. Je suis encore une fois désolé pour les fautes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture !_

 _ _RàR : noour : C'est sur qu'il a pas que des bons souvenirs dans la vieille ville. Je m'attendai à ce que tu comprennes plus vite pour Lightning mais je pense que là tu vas comprendre.__

 **Épisode 5 : Yuuki …**

Je m'écartai juste à temps pour voir une balle trancher l'une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je vis une ombre fondre vers moi, c'était lui, Lightning. Il, ou plutôt elle avait des cheveux bleus ciels avec des mèches noires, tout comme ces sclérotiques. Ces yeux sont du même bleu que ces cheveux. On dirait un démon sorti de l'enfer. Elle était à quelques mètres de moi lorsqu'elle dégaina une … une vorpal sword ! Elle possédai une magnifique garde de rapière. Je sortai la mienne et nos deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. La sienne était plus longue et plus fine que la mienne, et du même bleu que ses yeux.

Elle enchaînai des coups rapides et précis. Aucun autre adversaire ne venait nous attaquer. Et pourtant, je suis sur qu'ils sont au moins deux. Heureusement pour moi, mon match contre Rain m'a appris à esquiver les attaques multiples. Je la vis alterner les coups d'estoc en faisant varier la taille de sa vorpal sword. J'étais incapable de riposter et même de tous les arrêter. Lightning … Un éclair qui détruit tout sur son passage. Petit à petit, je voyais mes points de vie. Comment briser sa charge de vitesse pure ? De vitesse ? Elle est là la solution !

Je me décalai sur le côté subitement et elle se fit emporter par sa propre vitesse. Je lui envoyai un coup d'épée dans les hanches. Elle se releva et chargea dans ma direction. Le combat repris mais il commençait petit à petit à tourner à mon avantage. Je la vis à un moment reculer et lancer une charge spectaculaire dans ma direction. Elle me lança coups sur coups. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 … Je vis une balle la toucher à l'épaule et son épée me rata, il ne me restait plus que quelques PV.


	6. Alliance

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Encore un chapitre court mais je préférai couper là. Vous avez probablement compris qui est Lightning à présent, en tout cas j'espère. N'hésitez à me laisser une review et puis bonne lecture !  
_

 _ _RàR : noour : C'était si dur que ça à comprendre ? Je pensai pourtant avoir laissé un paquet d'indice pourtant. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.__

 **Épisode 6 : Alliance**

Je profitai de ce tir providentiel pour reprendre l'avantage sur Lightning. J'enchaînais les coups d'épée jusqu'à l'arrivée de … Sinon ! Lightning lança un fumigène avant de se replier. Il ne me restait plus qu'une vingtaine de PV. Je m'évanouis.

« Kirito, réveille-toi ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Sinon, penchée au-dessus de moi, visiblement inquiète. Je lui demandai : « Le tir de tout à l'heure, c'était toi ?

\- Je ne laisserai personne d'autre te tuer, idiot

\- Merci Sinon

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser l'affronter seul ?

\- Il n'y a que moi à avoir son niveau à l'épée

\- Mother's Rosario

\- C'était l'OSS de Yuuki, et celui d'Asuna

\- Prend ça

\- Un champs déflecteur ?

\- Au moins contre les tirs d'armes à feu

\- Et toi Sinon ?

\- J'ai encore assez de PV, et puis je suis sure que l'on en trouveras en chemin

\- Tu c'est ou elle est ? demandai-je

\- Elle a pris la direction de la vieille ville

\- Une embuscade ?

\- T'as de bonnes idées quand tu veux Kirito »

Sinon et moi partîmes vers la vieille ville pour tendre une embuscade à Lightning, où plutôt Asuna. C'est tellement logique en fait, tout s'explique maintenant : son changement de compte, la vorpal sword de Lightning, son pseudo, … Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la vieille ville, nous vîmes Yamikaze, Dyne et Lightning se livrer un combat à trois dans le stade ou j'avais affronté Rain la veille.


	7. La fin du tournoi

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Je suis vraiment et infiniment désolé pour te temps d'attente pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu un gros manque de motivation, en partie parce que mon scénario s'est modifié tout seul, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je pense que si certains écrivent parmis vous, ils doivent comprendre ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, je suis de retour sur cette fic, après cet épisode il n'en restera plus qu'un pour cloturer cet arc, et vous l'aurez pendant les vacances. J'espère que la couvertur que j'ai mis il y a quelques jours vous plait aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours palisir et bon lecture !  
_

 _ _RàR : noour : La raison de son passage dans GGO est simple, mais importante pour comprendre la suite. N'oublie pas, chaque pièce en trop dans chacune des intrigues forme celle-ci.__

 **Épisode 7 : La fin du tournoi**

« Prend ça, me dit-elle en me donnant son Hécate II

-Hécate II ! Mais, et toi ?

-Donne-moi ton pistolet, je vais aller au corps à corps les affronter

-Je t'accompagne Sinon.

-Tu as vu ton état franchement ?

-J'ai mon champs déflecteur, donc j'ai juste à éviter Asuna.

-Alors on y va. »

Sinon se plaça à couvert derrière les sièges du stade tandis que je me mettais à distance des 4 pour préparer mon, enfin plutôt l'Hécate de Sinon. Comme on dit : « Un tir, un mort. »

Sinon attaqua Dyne, me laissant Yamikaze. Il se mit à couvert dans les gradins dés l'arrivée de ma partenaire, me laissant ainsi l'angle parfait pour le tuer. Je lui décochai une balle qui le faucha en deux et l'élimina. Sinon élimina Dyne mais … Où est Lightning ?! Il faut vite que l'on bouge, elle a dut trouver un angle pour nous attendre ! Je rejoignis Sinon au centre du stade et je lui dit : « Vite Sinon, il faut que …

-Attention Kirito. »

Avant que je n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit, Sinon s'était mise entre la balle du fusil de Lightning et moi, mourant sur le coup. Je vis Asuna charger sur moi, vorpal sword dégainée, et prête à en finir. Je dégainai la mienne, regrettant d'avoir laissé mon pistolet à Sinon.

Nous échangeâmes quelques coups avant qu'elle ne me transperce de sa vorpal sword.

Bien joué … Asuna.


	8. La vérité sur SAO

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Oui enfin ! Je publie le dernier épisode de cet arc 6, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, vous aurez la suite à partir des vancances de Paques, pas avant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et bonne lecture.  
_

 _ _RàR : noour : La raison la plus logique est en effet l'argent, mais est-ce que c'est bien ça ? Et conçernant la couverture, il y a marqué : " J'avais l'impression de n'avoir ma place ni dans le réel ni dans le virtuel ", tu vois d'ou ça vient ?__

 **Épisode 8 : La vérité sur SAO**

Je réapparu dans le batiment du gouvernement pendant que le nom de Lightning sur tout les écrans. La joir était à son comble parmis les spectateurs, bravo Asuna. Quelqu'un derrière-moi me dit : « C'était un beau combat Kirito.

-Merci Rain, on va le fêter sur ALO.

-Je vois, dit-elle un peu déçu, bonne fête alors.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Vous voudriez vraiment …

-On sait pourquoi tu l'as fait Rain, pour qui tu l'as fait. En ce qui me concerne tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. »

 _On se retrouve sur ALO, mon frère veut me parler._

« Un problème Kirito ?

-C'est un message d'Asuna c'est tout. Elle a vraiment fait un super combat.

-Oui, de toute façon je ne voyais personne d'autre gagner à part vous deux.

-tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

-J'ai compris lors des demi-finales des qualificatifs, lorsqu'elle a utilisé sa rapière. On se retrouve ou sur ALO ?

-À Yggdrasil City, que je te conduise à notre maison.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps de convertir mon compte et j'arrive. »

Elle se déconnecta juste avant moi.

Je retrouvai Rain à Yggdrasil City, l'avatar qu'elle avait était celui que nous connaissions. Elle me dit : « Tu veux retenter ta chance ?

-C'était un nul Rain la dernière fois, un nul.

-Si tu le dit Kirito, je suis la combientième à t'avoir battu ?

-Un nul Rain, et il y a eu deux personnes. On y va avant d'être en retard, je suis sur que les autres ont déjà préparés une fête d'enfer.

-Je te suis Kirito. »

Mais dans un lieu inconnu, sur ALO, une fée était retenue prisonnière dans une sphère noire. Une vois retentit : « Alors Verity, tu n'es pas contente de ton sort ? Cela fait un ans que j'attend ce moment, tu es le logiciel parfait. Sword Art Online n'était rien, à part toi et le Médicuboïd.

-Non ! Mon papa et ma maman vont venir me sauver, vous verrez ! »

Au palier 22, dans une petite maison au bord d'un lac : « Qu'est-ec que tu viens de dire Klein ?! »


End file.
